


The Happiest Day of Our Lives

by marguerite_a



Series: drabble collection [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, anxious!nico, he needs levi, nico is freaking out, time for our two boys to get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_a/pseuds/marguerite_a
Summary: It's his wedding day, and he knows it's against the rules, but all he needs is to see Levi to calm him down.





	The Happiest Day of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like nico is a very strong, stoic character and i need to see more of him showing emotion (like in the season finale) alex landi has also touched on this topic in an interview  
i also read a fic about levi freaking out before their ceremony and got this idea

It’s the happiest day of his life, or it’s supposed to be. Nico is getting married to the love of his life in front of their friends and family, and he’s ecstatic. But his tie is the wrong color and his shoe is scuffed and his hair isn’t cooperating and it seems like everything is falling apart at the seams. Link, as best man, is trying to calm him down but nothing seems to be working.

“Dude, you look fine,” he says as he tries to stop Nico from pacing.

“It has to be better than fine! It’s my wedding!”

“Fine, you look amazing. Schmitt is a lucky man, if I weren’t straight, I would hit that. Better?”

That last statement made him stop and crack a smile, “No, not at all, that’s even worse. And after today, it won’t be Schmitt. It’ll be Kim.”

They had a decision about the name change, something Nico was nervous to bring up. He was ready to settle with a hyphenated name but Levi wanted to be a Kim. He said, “Levi Kim, it’s got a good ring to it,” and that was that.

“Not if you don’t make it to the ceremony.”

“I won’t go out there looking like a street rat!” He goes back to pacing. Instead of trying to stop him again, Link leaves him to find someone who can help.

Inside the dressing room of the other groom, Levi is being dressed by his 3 best friends.

“You know, I can do this myself,” Levi watched in the full-length mirror as Taryn did his hair, Casey was tying his tie, and Dahlia was straightening his tuxedo jacket.

“That’s the joy of having us as friends,” Taryn looked at him while adding more gel to his curls, “now, you don’t have to.”

Levi was on Cloud 9, he was finally marrying Nico. He wasn’t seeing a speck of who he used to be in high school in him now, and that’s why he’s content with letting his best friends dress him. It didn’t matter to him if he were in scrubs or an Avengers t-shirt, as long as it was him he was happy.

The three finally stepped back to admire their handiwork. He was ready, all 3 of them agreed.

“So,” Dahlia said to all 3, “Do we have to call you Kim now? Or can we stick with Schmitt?”

“Levi is fine guys,” he grinned. “I’m not gonna be a whole new person, I’m just getting married.”

“Finally!” all three shouted and laughed.

There was a knock at the door and as Taryn volunteered to answer, was a bit surprised to see Link at the door. She quietly stepped out of the groom’s suite.

“What’s wronー”

“Nico won’t calm down and I think he needs to see Levi.” Link was a bit panic-stricken.

“Is that even allowed? Can they see each other before the ceremony?”

He thought for a second, “Probably not, but if he doesn’t calm down soon, he won’t make it to the ceremony. Is Schmitt freaking out?”

“No, he’s totally calm. Seems kind of backward, doesn’t it?”

Link nods and follows Taryn back into the dressing room. Levi is just talking to Casey and Dahlia, laughing and enjoying himself. It’s definitely not what anyone would think he would be doing. Then again, no one would think Nico would be freaking out.

“Hey Levi, wanna go take a field trip to see your future husband?” Taryn asked, almost hiding behind the door.

“Wait,” Dahlia cut Levi off before he said anything, “is that allowed?”

“Probably not but we’ll make an exception. Please?” Link asked, and Levi could tell it was important.

He just nodded and followed Taryn and Link to Nico’s dressing room. The older guy knocked twice and peeked inside, “Hey Nico, you have a visitor.”

Levi looked inside to see Nico pacing with one little piece of hair sticking up. Other than that, he looked absolutely amazing. Once he saw Levi, he stopped like a deer in the headlights. He stepped inside and the others were about to follow, but Levi stopped them and shut the door.

“Wow..” he gaped, purely starstruck.

“I know, I look horrible.” He sat down on the couch.

“I wasn’t gonna say that.” He sat down next to Nico. “What’s wrong?”  
The way he was so calm and supportive almost made Nico want to cry. “Everything, Levi, everything is wrong! My tie is the wrong color and my hair won’t go down and my shoes got scuffed and you look so good.”

He almost wanted to laugh, especially about the tie. They have black ties, and Nico’s tie looks pretty black. “Listen, Nico, you look amazing. And we’re getting married! Who cares what we look like? I just spent an hour letting my best friend put an entire bottle’s worth of hair gel on my head. It’s gonna be an amazing day and I can send Casey or Taryn in to fix your hair if you’re that mad about it.”

Nico just looked at him and gave him a slow kiss. “Was this allowed?”

He just laughed, “No, I don’t think so. And we’re supposed to kiss after the rabbi says so.”  
  
Levi gave Nico a quick peck and returned to the dressing room for final touches. Nico was ready. He was more than ready to finally be married to him.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
message me if you have a one-shot request


End file.
